vaktovianempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Vaktus
The honorable and respectful leader of the Vaktovian Empire, Vaktus is a noble leader and strong ruler. He is not too active currently, due to an illness, but does his best when he can get on. He is a very old ROBLOX user, his original join date being December 4th, 2005, but was changed because he switched accounts. He does not look for glory in himself, but glory in his Empire, and for the Vaktovian Empire to be the strongest group on Roblox. Vaktus built Vaktovia on skill, and not numbers like the super clans of Roblox. Most Vaktovians and VAC soldiers look up to Vaktus and enjoy him as a leader. He created the idea of Vaktovia years ago, starting out as the Vaktovian Coalition. He was then known by his first account, XDHAPPYXD. He later changed his user because his name contradicted his rule in the empire against using faces. Many ROBLOXians and war clans hate Vaktus. This is mainly due to the fact that he is overall similar to any of the "bad guys" in media and real life. He showed his kindness when he took over Austratt, then gave it back. And despite of how the rest of roblox views him, Vaktus does his best to lead Vaktovia the right way. Many see Vaktus's style as arrogant and boastful, thus leading to his negative image. Some say he seems godlike in his image, causing Vaktovians to act accordingly, causing even more resentment of VAK by outsiders. To some, he looks like the generic evil-doer. He crushes clans he deems unsuited, and lets others live to fight another day. Vaktus has been looked at by many in roblox as either a celebrity due to his very rare appearances, up to a godlike entity which is to always be referred to as "Lord Vaktus"; however, all of these views would technically be false, as he is still simply a ROBLOX user behind a computer screen. On May 19th 2013, Vaktus visited VAC and VAK soldiers alike to announce the rebirth of Vaktovia. This was his first act of activeness in an extensive period of time. Also on this date, Vaktus decided to make Rally Point Kastro (originally named DHK-14 by Colonel Gargix) the official rally point for Vaktovian incursions. Quotes From his profile page description: Vaktus newer uniform.png|Vaktus' Mass Effect outfit Vaktus Portrait.jpg|A portrait of Vaktus Vaktus 3.png|Vaktus' older look. Vaktus hangs CT.jpg|Propaganda of Vaktus hanging ColourTheory Vaktus portrait 2.png|A picture of Vaktus, based on a statue from Killzone. Mortals refer to me as Vaktus, the Great Old one. Master of Masters, the Deliverer of Darkness, the Shogun of Sorrow! I shall feast upon thy soul; and then upon thy flesh. ;I shall send thee to worlds unspeakable in all their horrific majesty. ;Mortal fool! Let thy thirst of pain forever be eternally quenched. ;Then one who seeks such wickedness will truly know what lurks beyond thy vision. ;Forever wander, unknown soul. His profile can be found here. Category:Important Vaktovians Category:People